Money
. Spend it wisely.]] Money was seen and used extensively throughout Marty McFly's and Dr. Emmett Brown's travels through time. Money in the 20th century While in 1955, Marty paid for some coffee at Lou's Cafe, though Lou didn't seem to notice the date on the coins.Back to the Future Hoping to implement the hover conversion and Mr. Fusion generator to the DeLorean time machine (both respectively costing $36,000 and $8,200), Doc tried selling some $1.00 coins, known as silver dollars, to the Hill Valley Stamp and Coin Shop, but was only offered $6,300 at the highest. After checking the internet for what made the greatest investment, Doc traveled to April 18, 1938 to spend a silver dollar on copies of Action Comics #1. Afterwards, he sold a copy at Southby's Auction House for 2.5 million dollars. After having arrived on November 12, 1955, Doc pulled out his money suitcase which contained assorted stacks of currency from different time periods (all clearly labeled); these included 1861, 1863, 1875, 1914, and 1917.Back to the Future Part II On October 25, 1985, Marty gave a 25¢ coin, known as a quarter, to the Hill Valley Preservation Society to help preserve the Courthouse. Biff Tannen had his own form of currency in 1985A, the Biff Bill (also sometimes referred to as a "Biff Buck"A Matter of Time: The Unauthorized Back to the Future Lexicon, page 28), featuring his portrait where a U.S. President's would go normally. Also, the huge neon illustration of Biff at the entrance to Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel depicted him lighting a cigar with a burning $100.00 bill. On May 14, 1986, Biff used a quarter on Doc's jukebox to hear ''Back in Time. Money in 2015 , with security threads and barcodes.]] In 2015, dollar bills had security threads and barcodes, but by this time cash was rarely used as thumbprints had become an alternate form of currency; most transactions being automatic and signed on a thumb pad. The infrequent use of cash meant that businesses had a handling surcharge for paying in cash.Back to the Future Part II novelization The quarter, and other change, appeared to be obsolete as machines, such as the ''Wild Gunman'' arcade cabinet in the Cafe 80's, had no coin slot — and two kids Marty spoke to didn't even know what a quarter was. As 2015 money did not have the marking of FEDERAL RESERVE NOTE, it was strongly suggested that central banking was abolished in the United States by 2015. Inflation in 2015 meant that products that would normally sell for around one dollar in 1985 now cost around $45.00, such as a bottle of Pepsi Perfect. The menu at Cafe 80's had the pricing style of placing the dollar sign after the amount rather than before — e.g. 7$ instead of the more familiar $7. While in 2015, Marty purchased the Grays Sports Almanac from the Blast from the Past antique/memorabilia store by selling his pocket change and dollar bills as antique currency. Behind the scenes *Images of 2015 currency appear not too radically different from bills that have since been released in the United States in the 2000s, where the portrait of the President is offset or the individual is removed from the portrait. There is also the inclusion of security threads and other features. *If there ever was an idea that Lou noticed the date on money handed to him, let alone "attempted to have Marty arrested for passing counterfeit money", it was not in the first http://www.scifiscripts.com/scripts/back_to_the_future_original_draft.html nor fourth http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Back-to-the-Future.pdf draft of the screenplay. Scenes were written in both versions, as well as the novelization, showing Marty attempting to pay with a $20.00 bill and being told "What do you think this is, a bank?" (in 2012, this would be similar to paying for coffee with a $100.00 bill), but not included in the film itself. A subplot about Lou suspecting Marty of passing counterfeit money would not only have distracted from the film, but would also have been inconsistent with Marty's subsequent visits to Lou's Cafe. * Doc never mentions at any time on-screen in Back to the Future Part II that a Pepsi costs $45.00; he simply says "Go in Cafe 80's and order yourself a Pepsi. Here's a fifty" as he hands Marty a $50.00 bill.Cafe 80's Prices - Back to the Predictions (see 'External links' below) In the Paradox script, the $50.00 bill is described as having "rainbow holographic borders". *In Back to the Future Part II, Marty did not throw a coin, or anything else, into the stairwell to cause a distraction while running down the hotel stairs to escape Biff's gang — who are now his bodyguard — in the ABC timeline 1985A. Moving more quickly, he hopped the railing to get to another staircase, running upward toward the roof, while the gang continued downward. However, in the novelization by Craig Shaw Gardner, which was adapted from the Paradox script, Marty did toss a quarter down the stairway to confuse Biff's gang: :In the novelization (see Quote above) a misprint results in Biff's gang opening 'the door' (singular) to the stairwell, which Marty is hiding behind, but Marty is subsequently described as emerging from 'behind the doors' (now plural) after tossing the quarter down the stairwell to distract the gang. This error has been corrected here. *In Craig Shaw Gardner's novelization, an explanation is given as to how Marty purchased Gray's Sports Almanac: This implies that Marty then sold his 30+ year-old coins and bills for more than their face value. As a used reference book already 15 years out of date in 2015 (and had pages made of inferior paper that did not repel dust), the almanac itself would probably not be as expensive as the antiques. Neither the novelization, nor the film, show Marty actually selling his "antique" money. The film shows that the store window has the words ANTIQUE COINS in large letters on the outside; in editing, the scene shifts from Marty talking with Terry, to Marty receiving the already-purchased book from the saleswoman. *The novelization also changes the method by which Doc accesses his money for time travel. Rather than a suitcase as seen in Part II, Doc has a money belt, with currency from 1882, 1921, 1955, 1985, and 2015, plus gold, silver, and doubloons. Actuality (2015) *A new $100.00 bill was put into circulation on October 8, 2013, which features a blue security thread with a moving illusion, but still has the marking of FEDERAL RESERVE NOTE. * The inflation predictions (shown by the prices on the Cafe 80's menu) have not come to pass. As of 2015, the price of a bottle of Pepsi in a restaurant in California would be a little less than $2. * The style of quoting the prices on the Cafe 80's menu (e.g. 7$ rather than $7) hasn't been adopted in real life. Appearances *''Back to the Future trilogy'' *Paradox script *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **"Einstein's Adventure" **"Dickens of a Christmas" **"Gone Fishin' **"Clara's Folks" **"Put on Your Thinking Caps, Kids! It's Time for Mr. Wisdom!" **"A Friend In Deed" **"Verne's New Friend" **"The Money Tree" **"My Pop's an Alien" **"Super Doc" **"St. Louis Blues" **"Verne Hatches an Egg" *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' *''Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines'' **Issue 4: "Emmett Brown Visits the Future" See also * * * References External links * Cafe 80's Prices - Back to the Predictions Category:Objects Category:1845 Category:1850 Category:1875 Category:1904 Category:1926 Category:1933 Category:1952 Category:1955 Category:1985 Category:1985A Category:1986 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:2015